


what if

by sweetgoodgraciousangel



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, a what-if au where augustine didnt turn out evil, and the two actually dated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetgoodgraciousangel/pseuds/sweetgoodgraciousangel
Summary: Oswald teased when he flirted. When Augustine flirted, it was direct.





	what if

“What?” Augustine said after he’d set his fork down on his plate, the metal clinking against the ceramic with a distinct lack of concern. Oswald had yet to recover from sputtering, coughing into his hand until his throat felt sore and raw. He tried to take a deep breath, but no matter how hard he took the air in and forced it out, it caught in his lungs and choked him up all over again. His lips still felt warm. He made sure to keep his face low, away from Augustine’s general view. At least until Augustine reached out and grabbed his shoulder, jarring Oswald and making him halfway screech and jump from his seat.

 

He half expected Augustine to be leaning in again.

 

Sure, throughout the entire day, Oswald might have laid on the flirting just a bit much. But he certainly didn’t expect, just a few seconds ago, for him to lean over and place a tender kiss on his lips in the middle of their lunch. And they’ve shared plenty of lunches together too! And plenty of days where Oswald was up to his flirtatious teasing. Why now, of all times, would he choose to be so bold? Oswald felt horribly flustered.

 

“Want do it again?”

 

“Wh-WHAT?!”

 

Augustine chuckled, crossing his hands in his lap and sighing. He knew he'd successfully made Oswald a flustered mess, and something told Oswald he liked to see him that way. 

 

“You’re all talk, but the second I kiss you, you turn into a fumbling fool. Have you never intended to follow up on all of this with something more?”

 

Oswald still couldn’t make his mind keep up with all the thoughts of denial running through, and it’s definitely not because the smile on Augustine’s face was just about the most attractive thing he’d ever seen. His hand went instinctively to his mouth, covering it, muffling his words slightly as he did his best to defend his already embarrassed state.

 

“If you wanted a kiss so badly, you _could_ have asked.”

 

That certainly wasn’t what he meant to say - and it certainly didn't mean to come out that weak - but again, every thought except for one that was rational was racing through his head. He sighed, slumping down in his seat, glaring at his now untouched food. He wasn’t so hungry anymore, and Augustine simply sat there with his best cocky expression yet. 

 

Oswald took another sip of his drink, and sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> hghhfuck?


End file.
